Soulmates Forever
by TeamVampireAcademy15
Summary: full summary inside. Plus different couples appear in this story. And much more happens in this story than what the summary says inside.  Read and review please! And yeah I changed the summary so it would be more accurate. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Night World fan fic and the main characters/pairings are: Ash and Mary-Lynnette, Jade and Mark, and Jade's sisters. Rowan and Kestrel. Other characters included like Rashel and Quinn. Possibly others. :) I hope you like this first chapter :D Also, the full summary is below.**

_FULL SUMMARY: Ash and Mary-Lynnette finally reunite after many months of Ash trying to change. Meanwhile, Mark is 18 now and he's received an acceptance letter to Dixie State in St George, Utah. But will he accept it? Or stay with Jade? And what happens when Rashel and Quinn show up at the Burdock Farm unexpectedly? Read and find out…._

Mary-Lynnette was asleep on her bed, on the edge of waking up. She vaguely felt something—or someone—crawl on her bed. Her eyes fluttered and they opened and noticed Ash's color-changing eyes. Her first reaction—A scream filled the air and Mary-Lynnette realized dimly that it was her scream. But it was an excited scream, sort of. Mark bust through the door with his guitar in his hands, as if he was planning to use it as a weapon.

_Okay…Mark. You've gone crazy if you were planning to use that old guitar as a weapon._ She thought.

Mary-Lynnette sat up and hugged Ash around the neck, crying into his shoulder, mumbling something like, "I missed you, you idiot," and another like, "I can't believe you were gone this long!" This time she wailed into his shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes to know how much embarrassment she was probably causing him.

But he chuckled and gently said, "Shh, Mary-Lynnette, it's okay. Just next time if I ever go off somewhere, and I come back, don't scream. I bet the whole town heard it. But don't be embarrassed. It's natural to feel fear when you're near a vampire." He chuckled again and this time, Mary-Lynnette pulled back to look in his eyes. She wasn't even aware she was wearing only a night shirt and it went down to barely below her stomach. Ash seemed as if he wasn't aware.

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes at him and grinned suddenly. She kissed his lips slightly passionately and he of course kissed back and actually pushed her down on the pillows, so he was on top of her but he was careful not to press his body against her otherwise Mary-Lynnette would yell at him and kick his shins.

Mary-Lynnette opened one eye and noticed Mark was about to step out the room, when she beckoned to him to come save her. Mark grinned and pulled Ash off, who flopped on his back on the other side of the bed, looking annoyed at Mark. But something happened that amazed and surprised Mary-Lynnette.

Mark and Ash both grinned at each other. Mark left the room, closing the door behind him. Ash glanced a sideways glance at Mary-Lynnette. And for the first time she glanced down at her body and she was shocked. Not because of the outfit, but because that Ash actually noticed but didn't say anything about it.

She stood up and glared at him with her fists clenched. And that was when the shouting started.

"How could you notice but not even dare to compliment me? Ugh! I'm sorry but you deserve a good…kick…in…the…" She actually grabbed his arms and made him stand up next to the bed.

She kicked one of his shins and he flinched, sitting down on the bed and cradling his shin with his left hand. Mary-Lynnette had to give Ash credit—he didn't even yell or shout when she kicked him. He had stood there, his expression like he knew it was going to happen. Mary-Lynnette didn't really care at that moment that she was going to change clothes in front of a boy. But she knew he'd changed and wouldn't actually watch.

She took off the night shirt and she glanced surreptitiously at Ash, who was, surprising Mary-Lynnette, watching her. His arms were behind his head and his back was against the headboard. Mary-Lynnette thought, _He's just watching my face. It doesn't really matter if he wasn't._

She leaned forward to grab some jeans and a shirt when arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. She straightened up and sighed in contentment, even though she was in a bra and underwear. _At least I wasn't wearing, like, really scanty underwear and a bra. That would've been worse. _She thought.

"Can you please let me get dressed Ash?"

"I don't know, can I?" He grinned.

Mary-Lynnette couldn't help laughing while rolling her eyes.

"Fine! _May_ I please get dressed?"

He grinned and nodded. He unwrapped his arms and he went back to sitting against the headboard, arms behind his back.

Ash couldn't help thinking how beautiful and gorgeous Mary-Lynnette was. He did think she was beautiful physically, but on the inside, she was more than beautiful; she was a pure angel.

And to think, they'd never wanted anything to do with each other over a year ago. Because they were afraid they'd be so wrong for each other. But several days before he left, they found that they were right for each other. They belonged together, meant for each other. _We're Soulmates, after all. _Ash thought with a calm happiness. _Soulmates that could make it through anything. _Ash thought, again with a calm happiness. He felt…he felt more than happy as he watched Mary-Lynnette. He felt as if he could take on the entire Night World. He believed he could as long as he had Mary-Lynnette. He didn't bear think of the negatives on a sunny day in Briar Creek.

All he cared about, was that he and Mary-Lynnette…were Soulmates. Forever.

Jade was thinking of Mark like usual. She was sitting on the back porch at Burdock Farm as she was thinking of Mark. Mark suddenly ran up to her, holding some sort of fancy enclosed letter. Her eyes slightly widened.

"Jade! I came to tell you that I got an acceptance letter to Dixie State in St George, Utah! Can you believe it?"

"Oh. That's..that's wonderful Mark! I'm so proud of you." She smiled angelically at him, keeping an composed face. But inside, her feelings were not happy. They were upset and slightly depressed. Loneliness crept inside her like a insect crawling on skin. She couldn't believe this was happening. No way. No how. She thought miserably.

Mark walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around in the air before setting her down to kiss her.

Jade suddenly detected visitors behind her. She turned around and settled into a crouch in front of Mark and noticed Rashel and Quinn—several feet of space between them—walking up to us.

Jade straightened up and narrowed her eyes at them. Quinn smiled but it wasn't as cold as it had been before he'd met Rashel.

Jade felt uneasy as Quinn broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I would have turned you in. If it weren't for the fact that I'm in love with a human. Soulmates, blah, blah, blah. I don't really wanna get into it right now. But I've come to tell you that you have to come home. Now. Bring your sisters and come home with us. No, we're not going to the island. We're..going somewhere isolated but near your Soulmate's school…or wherever he goes for an education."

Jade nodded slowly but warily. "Well…if it's somewhere isolated…then I'll talk to my sisters. We'll consider it."

This time, Rashel spoke. "There's no time for considering. You have to get your sisters, leave all your possessions behind, and come with us. Think of it as a…sort of rescue. Ash has to come too. And he has to leave without Mary-Lynnette. She's sort of known to be with Ash and the whole Night World is after her. Not Ash. I know it's shocking to me too. But we have to get out of here. _Now._"

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'll write more as soon as possible. Sorry. :( Okay review please and tell me what you think of this chapter! :)**


	2. Die with honor

**Author's Note: The second chapter to **_**Soulmates Forever.**_** I hope you like it enough to review xD Thanks :)**

Ash was walking down the road that led to the Burdock farm when he saw two figures block his path. He didn't jump because he already knew who it was. Rashel and Quinn. Ash felt his eyebrows push together in confusion. Then Rashel spoke.

"Ash, hurry up. We _have _to leave. _Now. _Hurry up and come with us; your sisters are ready to leave. Look. It's going to be hard for you to be without your Soulmate. But we'll explain everything on the way once we get there. No questions asked until we get there got it? I apologize but this is the only way to keep Mary-Lynnette from…well…dying. Permanently. Come on."

Rashel's expression looked regretful as Ash slowly moved along, stiffly and numbly as if he was melting from a once frozen state. He steadily walked faster as he thought that leaving was protecting her.

His expression must have looked lifeless because all three of his sisters—yes including Kestrel, after all, she wasn't _completely_ selfish—walked up to him and crowded around him and hugged him. His heart felt like it was shattered, in pieces. He loved Mary-Lynnette and he missed her like crazy.

But if leaving her meant protecting her, he'd leave her. But he had to leave a letter. To let her know how much he cared. He wouldn't dare write where he was going; because he didn't know where he _was_ going. But if he thought that he and Mary-Lynnette were made for each other, then he'd leave to protect her. _It would be better than see her…die_, Ash thought grimly.

He wanted—no, _needed_—to protect her if he wanted to live. She was his Soulmate. Forever.

He said roughly, "Let's get going. C'mon." Jade, Rowan and Kestrel stepped back and Rashel and Quinn gestured to follow them. They walked off into the dark night. It was a new moon.

Mary-Lynnette was eating breakfast with Mark the next morning when she had a really, bad, tingly feeling that told her something was wrong. She glanced at Mark and his expression told her that he was experiencing the same thing. _Oh no._ Mary-Lynnette thought in horror.

She recognized the feeling. It had happened when she knew Ash was gone but she knew he would come back eventually and he did. This feeling was similar but she couldn't get it at first…After a long moment, she raced up the stairs and noticed a letter sitting on the center of the bed. The feeling grew even worse.

Hands slightly shaking, she picked up the letter—on the middle of the envelope was her name in cursive handwriting- and opened the envelope. She recognized Ash's handwriting.

_Sweet Mary-Lynnette, I am so, so sorry but I am gone. I left to protect you from danger that lurks all around us. Jade and my sisters left with me. Rashel and Quinn are with us too—they convinced me and my sisters that it was necessary. I will __**ALWAYS**__ love you Mare Mare…forever. It breaks my heart to leave you, but I want you to know it is only to protect you. But don't try to find me. It would be silly, sweetheart. It would also be dangerous. I need you to know that whenever I'm around you, I just put you in more danger. Any vampire would turn you in if they knew. Don't forget me…I won't __**EVER**__ forget you, my Mary-Lynnette. I love you ever so sincerely…._

_Forever Yours, _

_Ash Redfern._

By the time she finished the letter, she was sobbing. She vaguely noticed the door slam open and Mark walking swiftly in. He picked up the letter and Mary-Lynnette noticed his expression turn horrified.

_Well, I'm going to find you Ash. You can't just expect me, Mary-Lynnette Carter, to NOT find someone who was missing that I cared about. _Mary-Lynnette thought determinedly.

"Mark…we're going on a search. For our Soulmates." Mary-Lynnette told Mark.

Ash was lying on a mahogany couch in a living room in a cabin which was in a very, very small town in Oregon, thinking about Mary-Lynnette. His heart nearly stopped as he heard a knock on the door. He hoped it wasn't Hunter Redfern or even one of the Night World members come to take him away…even though he wasn't the one that hadn't even told his Mary-Lynnette about the Night World.

He worried ever since he got to the cabin that they'd find her and he also worried that she would try to find Ash. He sighed raggedly and got up lazily and walked to the door. He opened the door and was shocked to see Thierry, the Lord of the Night world.

_Well, of the made vampires_. Ash thought. "Yes, Lord Thierry? Come in." He said lifelessly but he tried to put some energy in his voice. It didn't work. His thoughts were all on Mary-Lynnette. But he smiled and Thierry stood there for a minute but walked in carefully, examining the room and then Thierry looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't.

Ash said, "Is..well…I don't want to be rude by asking Lord Thierry but…I heard someone out there and I was wondering if.." He hesitated but Thierry knew what he was going to say. He smiled.

And then Thierry said, "Yes. Hannah is out there. She doesn't want to be rude by just walking in." He went back to checking the room

He stepped outside and noticed Hannah hiding shyly behind the cabin, her face peeked out and she blushed red. "It's okay, Lady Hannah, you can come in. It's not rude. Don't worry." Ash smiled politely at her and she shyly came out of her hiding place. It was slightly windy but it made her hair blow back behind her like she was a model.

Thierry walked out and Ash noticed that whenever Thierry stared at Hannah, his eyes would light up. He took her hand and looked down at her. She grinned up at him and grinned at Ash. She ran up to Ash and hugged him quickly—he stiffened in surprise—and then let go, smiling at him as if she were an angel.

She took Ash's hand and suddenly looked grave and sad. She reminded Ash of his older sister Rowan. "It's going to be okay, Ash. You'll be with your Soulmate soon after we figure out this mess. I know you're right for her, just like…well…I don't mean to be selfish but I know I'm right for Thierry. But anyway, back to business. There are many Night People that are rebelling and Hunter…well…he thinks…he thinks…" Her voice dropped into a whisper, "He thinks Mary-Lynnette…is one of the rebels. And plus, she knows about the Night World. Yeah; I know. You're thinking that I'm human too and that I know about the Night World." She smiled amusingly and Ash raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled, and it was light and bubbly. "It was kinda obvious on your expression." Her expression changed to worry and caring.

"We'll figure out a way, Ash. Don't worry too much. Thierry isn't mad at you; he understands what you're going through. The world might end and only the Four Wild Powers can stop it from ending. But if Hunter destroys the Wild Powers, we'll all…die. But all Hunter wants is to kill just one human who knows about the Night World and…he won't kill the Wild Powers. Ash…He wants to murder Mary-Lynnette."

Ash stared and then his knees buckled under him and he stared at the ground, his whole being shaking with fear and anger. No. No. _No._ He won't get her. He_ won't._

Tears were filling his eyes and they were splattering onto the ground, soaking into the dirt, since he was on his hands and knees.

He was too lost in his crying to even pay attention to their comforts. He was sobbing. He couldn't believe it; it isn't real, he tried to tell himself. A sob broke free and then…he couldn't stop. He tried telling himself that it was going to be okay. But somehow, the thought made him sob even harder, hard enough to strangle his breathing. Not that he needed it has much as a human would…as much as Mary-Lynnette would.

He eventually got a hold of himself and he stood up, surprised to see that he felt steady. He bowed his head for a moment then he lifted it, chin slightly high.

"I may not be willing to let go of Mary-Lynnette, but if it's for the protection of the world….then…if you'll let me convince her…then we'll sacrifice her." Ash said slightly unsteadily.

Hannah's expression was sad and there were tears in her eyes. She nodded and she couldn't help breaking into a sob. She cried into Thierry's chest.

Thierry gave Ash a look that said, _It is for the best._

And then Thierry nodded slightly and Ash nodded back and then broke into a run, his somewhat long hair blowing back from behind him.

Ash would do anything to protect his Mary-Lynnette. But if sacrificing her would be protecting the world, well, there was no other choice, was there?

Mary-Lynnette had been crying in her room, not leaving her room, for the past month. Ever since Ash left, she kept his letter close to her. Reading it over and over, knowing it would make her cry every time she'd read it.

There was a sudden knock at the front door and she got up reluctantly and walked out of her room and went down the stairs and through the living room, where Mark was lying asleep on the couch, and she answered the door.

Ash was standing there, hardly panting even though he looked like he was running a marathon. Tears—tears of joy—filled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, kissing him with as much passion as she could get into the kiss.

He kissed back but only slightly reluctantly. "Mary-Lynnette…I came to tell you…You might die. Like, within a few days. But let me explain everything first."

She nodded cautiously and before he got a chance to say even a single word, Mary-Lynnette's dad came into the room and glared at Ash angrily.

"And just _what_ are you doing in_ my_ house, in_ my_ living room, standing on_ my_ floor? And why are you holding Mary-Lynnette? Leave. Now. Unless you'd care to explain _why_ you're here. After all, you'd left Mary-Lynnette crying day after day for a month. Don't stay unless you've got some explaining to do."

Ash's face was smooth and he smiled politely. Mary-Lynnette narrowed her eyes at her dad and Ash. "Well, I left because I needed to change what I had done in my past. Then I came back. I swear, I did not mean to hurt Mary-Lynnette, she's the love of my life and I can't bear to hurt her." Well…that wasn't _exactly_ a full blown lie, Mary-Lynnette thought.

Mary-Lynnette's dad let out a breath. His eyebrows raised and he said, "Well. I apologize for yelling at you Ash. But take care of my daughter…otherwise, we'll have a chat."

"Dad…." Mary-Lynnette groaned.

He smiled at her and said to her, "I approve of Ash. He'll take good care of you, I can tell. Well, I'll be getting ready for fishing, Mare, okay? Take care of Mark. You're in charge since, well, Claudine divorced me. Well, I only married her so you two could have a step mother. Well, see ya." He turned around but before he did, he mouthed to Ash, "Take care of her." And before Mary-Lynnette could protest, he walked ahead of them, to the front door and walked out the door.

Mary-Lynnette groaned loud enough for Mark to wake up. "What? What is it?" He mumbled groggily.

"Nothing. Just dad was being over-protective." She told mark. Then, she said to ash, "So what were you going to tell me?"

A slight hesitation and then Ash said in a calm but slightly stressed voice, "Mary-Lynnette…I hate telling you this, but in order to save the Night World from total destruction and the human world too…well, we have to…umm….have a little sacrifice….a human sacrifice."

"And you're telling me this why?" But she felt she knew the answer. He confirmed as much.

"We have to sacrifice…you, Mary-Lynnette. I am so, so sorry. There isn't anything I can do about it. I regret telling you. I swear, if you died in a car accident, then I'd take myself out of this world. But it's a sacrifice.

"I'm sorry, Mare, but it's the only way Hunter will leave the us alone and actually _change_. That's a shocker. But, seriously. We would tell if he was lying or fake-promising, that'd mean death for him, and since he doesn't want to die—ever—he only has one condition: He gets to kill at least one human and he chose you of all people."

Mary-Lynnette actually didn't feel surprised that Hunter chose her. She nodded in understanding and she glanced at Mark, who was horrified, disgusted, and scared all mingled in his expression. But Mary-Lynnette detected a tiny bit of understanding in his expression. A tiny bit.

If she had to die to save the Night World, then she would do it. She would do anything to protect Ash and all those she cared about. _Die to protect_, She thought grimly but determinedly. _Die with honor._

**Author's Note: Okay, I know it looks bad but the chapter after next will be less melodramatic. But…just a heads up, the next chapter will probably have….slightly more drama than usual. Sorry. But it had to happen…I hope you review! Tell me what you think, just not harshly please. Thanks. ~**_TeamVampireAcademy15_


	3. The war begins

**Author's Note: In the last chapter, in the ending A/N, I'd given you a heads up on this chapter that there would be slightly more drama than usual. But it's not one of those stories that are literally **_**filled**_** with dramatic scenes. So yeahh…I'm not making this chapter THAT melodramatic. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :) And review please :) **

Ash told Mary-Lynnette to come with him and Mary-Lynnette glanced back at Mark, who was crying but not sobbing.

She walked out her door, knowing it would be the last time she'd walked out her home. She glanced back at it and studied every detail of her home. She felt an ache in her heart but she had to move on and do what she had to do.

Tears filled her eyes but it was tears of determination; hope. Determination because she knew that it would be all right soon. Hope because she hoped her loved ones would be safe.

She wiped her tears and hope and determination washed the fear away she'd been feeling before she left with Ash. Their hands were intertwined and they got into Quinn's convertible, with Mary-Lynnette in the passenger seat and Ash in the driver's seat. He made a U-Turn—it was easy, since there weren't any people on the streets, it was deserted—and the moonlight reflected off the hood. Mary-Lynnette realized painfully that she could never see the stars, see the sun, the moon…her family…her friends…her Soulmate….again.

She was going to die. But strangely, she wasn't afraid. Not even a little. She knew it was for the protection of the Night World…of everyone she knew in it…of Ash and his sisters…of every human…and Night Person…of Mark…of her dad…whom she'd miss a lot…of everyone she'd met in the Night World. She realized she would miss everyone she knew or barely knew. But she loved them all. Especially Ash.

_Well_, Mary-Lynnette thought. _I guess this is the time to appreciate life before it ends. Right before your eyes. Probably literally for me. But…I can do this. I will do this. I should do this. For the protection of the Night World….for Ash….for everyone that I know inside of it. I WILL do it._

She directed the last thought towards her heart.

Ash kept driving until they were near the highway and then he stopped and parked against the curb—or a dirt edge, Mary-Lynnette thought—and he turned off the engine and Mary-Lynnette felt confused. At first. But then Ash took her hands and pulled her—not roughly-towards him and she felt safety and security in his arms.

"Mare…I want you to know that I'll be okay. I don't want you worrying about me when you're…" He broke off and continued. "Where you're going to be, I don't want you to worry about me."

Mary-Lynnette rolled her eyes but smiled ruefully. "Ash…I _always_ worry about you. Well, almost always." She grinned this time and he flashed a smile but it faded almost as soon as it had come.

"Oh…I'll miss your smile. I'll miss everything about you, Mare." He hugged her closer, putting his head on her shoulder. She felt tears on her shirt and he lifted his head to look at her and his expression broke her heart.

It was basically broken figuratively, there was no other way to describe his expression. Sad, maybe. There was a look in his eyes that scared Mary-Lynnette more than her own life on the edge.

It was lifeless. "Ash…It's…it's okay. Don't be afraid." Her voice was shaky and she hugged him, pressing her face into his chest. His arms tightened around her, like he never wanted to let her go. Then he dropped his arms—very reluctantly-and gently pushed her back and she buckled up again. Ash started the car and they started off into the night….

Hannah was more than worried. She felt distress, grief, and worry inside her. But the feelings were directed towards Mary-Lynnette…and Ash. After all, they were Soulmates. And she could almost understand what it felt like to lose a Soulmate. In her case, she almost lost Thierry. So that was why she could _almost_ understand what it felt like.

Tears filled her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. Thierry was off hunting and that was when she noticed a car driving up towards the cabin. It was red, sleek, polished and it was a convertible. _It's Quinn's car, _Hannah thought. _But why is Ash in the driver's seat?_

Then realization bubbled up within Hannah's mind.

_Ash borrowed it to bring Mary-Lynnette here._

Hannah saw Ash park near the edge of the forest. He opened the door and Mary-Lynnette did the same. She hurried to catch up with Ash and they intertwined hands.

Mary-Lynnette felt ugly compared to Hannah. _She's like an angel…long blond hair and grey eyes. I can't just look beautiful compared to her._ She thought grimly.

A voice sounded in her mind. _You're gonna die anyway. So what's the point?_ She sighed very quietly and looked at Ash instead. He was looking at her like _she_ was an angel. Except sadness mingled within his glowing expression. Then she inclined her head to Hannah, making it clear that they shouldn't forget her, and Ash straightened up, he'd been leaning towards her for a kiss, and he smiled at Hannah.

"Lady Hannah, I'm sure you know who this is. I assume Lord Thierry has told you about her?" Ash said politely.

Hannah nodded and blushed a little. "Yeah, he has. Also, Thierry doesn't know this but….Hunter's on his way to this cabin right now. He wants to do the…well…you-know-what today. I kept it from Thierry because I didn't want him to know so soon. It would have been rude, planning your…death, Mary-Lynnette. I'm so, so sorry. But it's the only way and you understand, right?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded. Hannah nodded, her expression grim. "Well, I honestly have no idea why Hunter is suddenly acting like this but…who knows?" She looked like she was about to say more, until Mary-Lynnette noticed a man—no more than 19—with blond hair tied up in a ponytail and he was walking towards them.

Mary-Lynnette realized that he was the Lord of the Night World. Or of the made vampires.

She thought of the two most important laws….

Then she ran. Away. Of course she had no idea where she was going; fear traveled through her like it was controlling her. Suddenly, she realized she didn't _want_ to die. She had to run away. Permanently. She was aware of Ash shouting behind her but she didn't look back.

She kept running until she was within the forest. It was as if she was in a maze. She kept up her streak until she collapsed somewhere within the forest on a log, panting and out of breath.

_Gosh…Ash must think I'm nuts. Oh crap. The Lord of the Night World must think I'm nuts. HANNAH must think I'm nuts! Great. Just great. _Hannah thought grimly.

She was exhausted from running so hard, but she still tried to stand up and walk back, even though her legs buckled under her.

Ash ran after her, shouting her name. He noticed she had fast legs, though they weren't that long. He barely noticed that part. What he did notice was a shadow—which looked exactly like Hunter Redfern's figure—and the shadow ran in the direction where Mary-Lynnette was running.

Ash pushed his legs farther and a moment later, he saw Mary-Lynnette on the ground, looking exhausted. Then he witnessed Hunter shooting in like a comet towards Mary-Lynnette and then…Mary-Lynnette was gone. Ash had blinked for just a second and then she was gone. He growled so loudly it was more like a sort of roar. The birds all fluttered away, afraid.

Good. As thought angrily. He dashed back to where Hannah and Thierry were waiting.

Ash actually ignored their worried looks and sidestepped them—they were standing a few feet in front of the door—and marched inside, every footstep as loud as it could be. He flopped on his stomach onto the tan velvet couch and he started crying, not caring at all what anyone thought. He knew he was acting like a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

He knew he was acting childishly. But he just wanted—needed- Mary-Lynnette back…without her, well, screw the Night World, he thought grimly. He stopped crying; he wanted to get a hold of himself.

_I miss Mary-Lynnette like crazy and, well, it's a sacrifice and she knows that it's the right thing to do. To protect the Night World. She's so caring and brave and smart…that's why I love her. She's willing to sacrifice herself if it meant protecting a whole world. That's why I have to let her go. _

While Ash was thinking all this, he flipped up so he was lying on his back. Thierry and Hannah were sitting on the other couch—maroon velvet—murmuring to each other.

They stopped as they noticed Ash watching them lifelessly. He felt lifeless.

Hannah's eyes looked red, as if she'd been crying. Thierry looked pained, as if he was worried and sad.

"Hey Lady Hannah, Lord Thierry. Whassup?" He mumbled, as if Ash slept and then woke up.

They didn't say anything and for the first time since Ash noticed them sitting there, he saw a small folded paper in Thierry's hand.

He sat up abruptly and pointed to the paper in Thierry's hand while asking, "Lord Thierry…What's that?" curiously but slightly suspiciously.

Thierry shrugged, even though his expression grew slightly more pained. "I figured until you were done crying to give you this. It's from Hunter." Thierry said calmly. He reached out to give it to him and Ash took it and unfolded it. He read the short note as if it was a long letter.

_**Ash, I wanted to tell you this ever since I grabbed your precious 'Soulmate'. She's dead. Gone. Doesn't exist. ****How**** I did it, you might ask? Well, I drank all of the blood from her and well, she didn't expect it. Like I do things people expect me to do. Well, so that's it. We made a deal and from this point forward, I'm going to try to change. **_

Ash stared at it in horror. No. No. He didn't want to believe it. Mary-Lynnette was gone. _I'm going to destroy Hunter!_ He thought angrily but with a sort of fierce glow that nearly scared him.

_The war begins, Hunter. The war begins._

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I'll write more as soon as possible! Review please and tell me what you think xD**


	4. The Battle

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Another heads up: There's going to be a sort of…battle coming up here as the story continues. I'm not spoiling much, but here's a just a tiny bit of information about what's going to happen: Death. That's all. Plus, well, of course **_**fighting.**_** Also, this whole story is taking place after the third book in the third volume of Night World. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! And if you want, review! Thanks:) Enjoy! **

***Warning: Possible tragic scenes to appear in this chapter***

Ash threw the note on the floor and bared his teeth in something that wasn't a smile. He calmed down slightly and glanced at Hannah and Thierry sideways. "You know what we have to do." Ash told them. They stood up and Hannah had a fierce but determined expression on her face; Thierry's expression was determined, with just the slightest hint of fear in within his expression. Ash guessed that it was fear for how the battle would turn out.

They walked out the cabin and when they made it in the safety of the trees, very abruptly, there was a huge crash behind them and Hannah nearly fell to the ground—Thierry caught her before she could stumble completely towards the ground—because of the rumbling crash that seemed to vibrate through the air as if someone played a guitar on high voltage speakers. Ash and Thierry exchanged a glance and they ran back.

They emerged out of the forest and what they saw shocked them all.

A fire was spreading from somewhere behind the house—from the trees—headed towads the cabin. Ash thought, _Oh man. This is crazy._

They ran up to the fire-consumed cabin and Thierry and Ash ran towards the door and Hannah followed. Right when they crossed the threshold, Thierry asked, "Where is Rashel?" Ash looked at Hannah and she mouthed, "I don't know."

Ash shrugged but something inside him said that something was wrong…

"Let's search the cabin. Quinn's out hunting." Oh crap, oh _crap_, oh _NO._

Hannah and Thierry and Ash split up to search in different areas of the cabin. Ash was in searching the basement when it happened.

He heard a scream and it was Hannah's voice, he recognized with a confused sort of shock. He ran up the stairs and ran to where her voice was coming from; she sounded as if she were crying.

He ran into the room where Hannah was standing there, staring as if she were in a daze. He noticed something that he had never expected. Never.

Rashel Jordan was lying in the middle of the floor, limp; blood was spattered around her and on here, especially where the wound was.

Ash cautiously walked forward and noticed a sort of wooden stake stabbed in her side. Her eyes were closed, and he—very cautiously this time—knelt down beside her and lifted his left hand over her heart. Surprisingly, it was still beating. Slowly—from what he could tell—but steadily. Her breathing was irregular but other than that, she was still alive.

It didn't look like the stake was in far.

He carefully and very, very slowly pulled it out and Rashel moved a little and winced slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and Ash looked up and noticed that Thierry was walking into the room, looking worried.

Quinn was behind him and he was torn between frantic worry and frantic concern. Quinn ran straight to Rashel and he actually cried. Ash gaped but Thierry shook his head at him and Ash shut his mouth, shock filling his lungs. He felt a bitterness inside him when he saw Rashel alive, hurt sure, but alive.

But he remembered his earlier determination and he stood up, and Thierry and Hannah followed.

They were outside and they started walking again towards the forest. This time, they weren't interrupted as they continued the long walk to where Hunter was. Ash knew that was where the battle was going to start. The battle that could either save lives or end lives.

Hannah felt brave but somewhere deep down inside of her, she felt a cold chilling fear. Like a kind of ghost fear. She didn't know what was going to come; then again, who would? She felt comforted just being in Thierry's presence.

She knew she could do what she had to as long as she was with Thierry. I know I could, but would it be enough for everyone besides myself? She thought. She was unsure.

She noticed it was a pretty long distance to where the…

…the battle was going to commence. Begin. The beginning of the end. Or the end of the end. It was one or the other. She felt determination rise up in her, growing steadily. She squeezed Thierry's hand she was holding intertwined. He smiled down at her and she smiled with her eyes.

She knew he could see the smile that was in her eyes. After all, he was her soulmate…he was a part of her that no one else could fill.

They were soulmates forever…even if one of them dies.

Hunter was waiting with his army. He lied in the note when he'd said he'd change. But of course that would have been stupid. He was too honorable, too glorious to change his ways. Of course, other humans or Night People might call him words like _self-centered_ or _selfish_. Didn't anyone realize that those two words had the same meaning? And it didn't fit him at all?

After all, he wasn't stupid. He was a Lord of the Night World.

Ash and Thierry had planned it out from the beginning; with help from Hannah of course. They had their own army—because they guessed Hunter would have his army and they also guessed he lied in the note when he'd said he'd change—

And now they have their own army. Lives could be lost—Thierry had mentioned that to the hundreds of Night People and humans, which included Mark, and they weren't afraid; they were courageous—and only the army would fight; Thierry and Ash would find a way to get back at Hunter somewhere behind the lines of the battle.

Ash wasn't afraid, and then…the battle commenced. They were in the forest when they realized Hannah wasn't with them, helping them plan. Thierry and Ash glanced back at the battle in horror.

Hannah was breathless but she kept fighting, doing what she could to help. She already had three cuts on her left thigh and right leg, but nothing too serious. She was battling a werewolf but she wasn't afraid. She would do what she had to. To win the fight.

She kicked her leg at the werewolf and on her ankle was a pure silver bracelet and in her hand was a silver knife. A pure silver knife. She stabbed it in the werewolf's chest and he staggered back and fell limp to the ground; among the bodies of either evil or good. Hannah glanced around, panting and breathless. She glanced at the north end—from where she was at—of the trees and saw Thierry shaking, she couldn't tell if it was worry or fear, but she couldn't focus on that now.

There was a battle she had to help win.

Mary-Lynnette was staring at the battle from above with a sad and worried expression. She was in a bright impossibly green grassy clearing.

She was longing to be down there, but she knew she couldn't. She hoped Ash was safe and that he was still planning what to do with Hunter. She shook her head sadly. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the battle continue.

She missed Ash so, so bad. But she knew she couldn't go back. She felt a sudden burst of anger inside of her. I _hate_ this place! She thought angrily. She wished so much that she could do whatever she could.

She knew she couldn't, though. She was dead. A spirit. She hoped no one she knew got hurt. She hoped that Ash would be safe.

_Please, please, don't hurt yourself Ash. Don't die. I want you to live. It sucks up here. Please don't die! I miss you so much it really does hurt. I will ALWAYS love you! Don't go into the battle. You better not. _

She wasn't sure, but she felt as if the message was telepathic.

Ash felt a message in his mind and it sounded exactly like Mary-Lynnette's voice. _Please, please, don't hurt yourself Ash. Don't die. I want you to live. It sucks up here. Please don't die! I miss you so much it really does hurt. I will ALWAYS love you! Don't go into the battle. You better not._

And somehow he felt a smile in his head. He was frozen for a moment and then he lost control completely. He fell on his knees to the ground, sobbing. Thierry put a hand on his shoulder and murmured, "I'm sorry, Ash. I know you miss her. But it's time to plan if you want Hunter…." He trailed off but Ash could tell what he meant.

He got up, wiped away the tears with his fingers, and went back to planning with Thierry, every once in a while glancing back at the stars, knowing she was watching.

Hannah was battling when it happened. A vampire on Hunter's side was running away when Hannah noticed him glance back at her, a hungry look in his eyes. She stared back, confused at first but then he ran to her, almost as fast as a comet and within a few seconds he was grabbing her shoulders and twisted her around so her neck was exposed.

He glanced to where Thierry was kneeling over something, unaware and the vampire yelled, "Hey, Thierry, I got your precious lady!" That caught Thierry's attention, Hannah thought. Thierry didn't look afraid; he looked as if nothing would stand in his way. That was how angry and furious he was. In fact, so angry and furious that Hannah felt shock and a little fear.

The vampire holding Hannah grinned maliciously and sank his teeth into her neck and it wasn't joy at all; it was pain and she was so intent on fearing that she'd die that she didn't notice that Thierry threw him across the clearing, landing against a cedar and the cedar tree shivered and fell against the tree behind it.

Hannah would have fallen to the ground. If it weren't for Thierry supporting her. He carried her to the edge of a tree, where Thea Harman was, helping to heal people and there were several other people. Hannah felt dazed but she got her strength back when Thea gave her something to drink. Hannah drank it and stood up. Thea said in a quiet voice, "I don't think you should fight, Lady Hannah. Lord Thierry wouldn't like it, though he probably wouldn't say it to you." She lifted her shoulders and dropped them in a gesture too sad to be a shrug.

She ran off into the midst of the battle and she was standing there, wishing she could _do_ something to help.

Then suddenly, she felt herself falling onto her face. She glanced up through her hair and saw people fighting, including Jez Redfern and Morgead.

She felt feet walking and running over her and she got the breath knocked out of her as someone deliberately stepped on her back, pressing her into the dirt. She couldn't speak but she looked up through her hair and saw Hunter Redfern. She could barely see his figure of course and she saw a smile on his face. A cruel smile.

She tried to scream but she couldn't. She eventually grew unconscious…

Thierry felt anger. Not at Hannah, of course not. He felt anger at that vampire that took Hannah's blood.

What he saw next, caused his reaction that no one expected. He saw Hannah standing there in the middle of the huge battle, and someone-a Night Person or a human maybe—back into her hard enough for her to fall, and right when he was about to catch her, Ash pulled him back so he could say something.

"We have to figure out this plan; I don't want to be rude or anything, or even mean to be rude, but you can't worry about Hannah right now. I'm sorry, sir, but if you want Hunter gone, we need to find a bunch of stakes and…my sisters are more than willing to help. With finding the stakes and killing him."

Ash looked at Thierry, waiting, and Thierry sighed and said, "You're right. Let's go find some stakes." He looked at Hannah and that was when his reaction actually stopped everyone fighting for a moment. Or a very long moment.

He growled so sharply that the whole battle stopped, staring in shock. Thierry's fists clenched as he stared at Hunter—completely oblivious to the frozen state of the battle—stepping deliberately—purposely—onto Hannah, pressing her into the dirt. He was saying some really cruel things to her. Hunter ignored Thierry's growling and Thierry said, with a fierce intensity, "Grab the stakes. Hurry. Now." And Ash and Rowan and Kestrel and Jade—all with fierce determined looks on their faces, including Rowan's—and ran off.

Thierry walked up to Hunter, keeping his face smooth and composed. "Hello Hunter." Hunter looked up and smiled. "Hello Thierry." He stepped off Hannah and walked towards Thierry. Thierry and Hunter were about the same height.

"You know we're going to win. Unless, of course, you'd like to join our side?"

Thierry pretended to think about it. Then he came up with a plan until Ash and his sisters came back with the stakes. Thierry smiled politely. "Well, since the world is going to end anyway, we might as well wipe out the humans, except for a few to feed off, to create our own world."

Hunter's eyes glowed with anticipation. Then he grinned. Then Thierry saw Hannah stand up, and her expression broke his heart. But, even though he knew she didn't know, it still hurt him to see her look that way at him.

Tears filled Hannah's eyes and her lips were trembling. Then she wiped her tears and her lips stopped trembling. She felt anger—and infuriated. She yelled, in the dead of silence, "How could you? You've been acting your love for me apparently! Well, I want you to know, that I hate you now. You've taken a wrong path, Thierry, down the road…if you want the humans to be wiped out, well, I'll make it so much easier for you. One less human to worry about right?"

She saw Thierry had such a tragic expression that it nearly made her regret her words. Nearly. But anger was filling her head making it so she couldn't be rational.

Hunter was laughing. Amused but slightly malicious.

"Well, well, well. Hate is a good thing. Go ahead and feel it. Perhaps you'll join our side." Hunter said calmly.

Hannah just stared at him as if he were wearing a hula skirt and two coconuts hanging from a rope around his neck on his chest.

Hannah then ran off, not wanting to be near Thierry, though her heart told her to think clearly before doing anything drastic.

Hannah was lying against a cedar in the forest when she saw Ash and Rowan and Kestrel and Jade walking out, each carrying four feet long stakes, about as thick as Hannah's thumb, and all of them were red-brown wood with a black iris carved onto them.

"What're you going to do with those stakes?" Hannah asked curiously but through slightly trembling lips.

They all grinned except for Ash and Rowan who stared at Hannah with concern. Kestrel said joyfully and fiercely, "We're going to stake Hunter. He deserves it."

Hannah realized at once that the words Thierry had said to Hunter…had been an act. She suddenly felt stupid. She also felt idiotic and embarrassed. She stood up, tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped them away and noticed vaguely that the battle started up again.

She walked towards Thierry, staring at him with an regretful expression. He stared back, forgiveness clear in his eyes. They hugged for a moment and Hunter was actually surprised and Hannah looked up and glared at him. Hunter concealed his shock by smiling.

Hannah arched an eyebrow at him and then pressed her face into Thierry's chest.

Ash and his sisters walked out of the forest and Ash couldn't help it. He ran to Hunter and he didn't even expect it. Ash stabbed the stake into the heart and Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade stabbed him with their stakes in different parts. Kestrel stabbed her stake into his leg all the way through; Rowan stabbed her stake into his stomach and Jade stabbed her stake into his left arm.

He was already turning mummified.

Ash whooped and yelled to the people battling, "You can stop now! Hunter Redfern is stakes permanently!" They all stopped, even the ones that were on Hunter's side.

Thierry, Hannah, Ash and his sisters were all surrounded by a huge circle. Thierry had the honor of burning him—with Hannah's permission of course, since he had made a promise to her—and they all watched the bonfire burn Hunter's remains.

Ash didn't feel completely happy though. He actually wasn't happy at all. But he was glad that he and his sisters rid Hunter from the world, but there was a longing in him that was so strong that it constricted his breathing a little.

He saw a shooting star flash across the night sky, among the millions of stars.

He closed his eyes….and wished.

_I wish that my Mary-Lynnette would come back to me. Where she belongs._

Ash had tears in his eyes, and he wished he could see his Mary-Lynnette. But he knew it was impossible.

_Oh well._ Ash thought sadly. _When the love of your whole existence is dead, you know you gotta move on. _

And then when he opened his eyes, he saw something like a miracle appear before his eyes. His eyes widened as he stared at the miracle.

**Author's Note: I apologize for leaving you at a sort of cliff hanger but I can't write this chapter forever you know lol :) But you'll find out who it is in the next chapter! :) Review and tell me what you think about Hunter Redfern not existing lol :) Tell me what you think about anything that happened in this chapter that you liked, loved, or disliked, or hated. :) Thanks! :)**

**~TeamVampireAcademy15**


	5. Meant to be a vampire

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Review and tell me what you think :) (just not harshly please; it's okay if it's a strong opinion; thanks) Enjoy! ~TeamVampireAcademy15**

Ash stared at the being that looked exactly like a human, beginning to appear before his eyes, and the human-like being was floating several feet away and then…the figure started to fall. Ash had an urge to go catch the human like being… Before the figure started to fall, Ash noticed it was so bright that even his eyes couldn't see what it was until his eyes got used to it.

It had a shape just like a human but Ash couldn't tell if it was male or female.

Then it started to fall, and he ran to catch it. He saw something—or someone—that surprised him so much his eyes bulged.

It was Mary-Lynnette.

And she appeared to be asleep. Ash put a hand over her heart and it was beating. She was alive. He gently shook her, murmuring her name and she slowly opened her eyes. He stared into blue eyes and she smiled faintly, shyly and he noticed her face turning red and she stood up abruptly.

Ash hugged her from behind, pressing his face into her hair. Mary-Lynnette reached back and touched her right hand to his cheek, and when she pulled back she saw that it was wet. She pivoted on her left foot and she saw that tears will spilling out of his eyes.

She stroked his cheek with her right hand, catching the tears there. "Shh…Ash…it's okay..." She hesitated then…She wailed, "I missed you!" And threw her arms around his neck, crying into his shirt.

When they broke apart, intertwining hands, they were suddenly surrounded by several people; which included Rashel Jordan—who looked much better from what Ash could see; he still didn't know who injured her—and Quinn, Rashel's soulmate. Ash could see Jez and Morgead, and James and Poppy, and Gillian and David, Eric and Thea, and his sisters—Rowan, Kestrel, Jade—and Thierry and Hannah. Thierry was by Hannah's side while Hannah hugged Mary-Lynnette tightly. When she let go of Mary-Lynnette, she hugged Ash tightly and he hugged her back, feeling a little awkward.

Wow, so many people. Ash thought, amazed. The group spread out into a sort of oval, and Thierry walked up to Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette felt so good to be back. She didn't know she came back to life, to being, but she knew she was eternally grateful to the stars above. She noticed Thierry walking up to her and he was tall—taller than Ash—and he put a hand on her shoulder.

And smiled down at her. Mary-Lynnette felt slightly embarrassed and she had the urge to look away, but she didn't. She felt brave.

Thierry said, "Welcome back, Mary-Lynnette. We're glad to have you back." Then he stepped back, to Hannah's side. Hannah was smiling at them, and Mary-Lynnette grinned back.

"Yeah. Thank you, everyone. It is _way_ good to be back! Actually, 'good' isn't even the word for it. It is way _amazing_ to be back! You all are awesome and I feel as if I'm the star of the show tonight. I'm not _that_ important. As in, I'm not that special. I'm just an ordinary girl, with no special powers. I don't mean to be rude…"

She glanced at Ash and he stared back. Then he rolled his eyes. Mary-Lynnette felt irritated.

She kicked his shin and he yelped. "What'd you do that for?" He glared at her and she smiled. The crowd laughed and she saw a copper-curly haired girl—with eyes like emeralds—coming straight toward her, with a tall boy behind her.

The copper-curly haired girl was giggling at Ash and he glared at her fiercely. Mary-Lynnette flashed him a warning look. He sighed, whether in frustration or just a plain sigh, Mary-Lynnette didn't know.

"So Mary-Lynnette…that's your name right?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded.

"Is it okay if I call you Mary-Lynn? I don't know if you prefer the other way."

"Well, usually I prefer the other way, but it's okay if you call me Mary-Lynn if it's easier for you. I don't mind." Mary-Lynnette said calmly. She glanced a sideways glance at Ash and his expression was calm.

"Anyway…My name is Poppy North and this is my soulmate, James Rasmussen. I call him Jamie though, sometimes." Poppy smiled at him and he smiled back, like he was amused.

Mary-Lynnette nodded and held out a hand which Poppy took but pulled Mary-Lynnette in for a hug instead of a handshake.

"Be careful of Ash. He can be like a snake." Poppy whispered in Mary-Lynnette's ear, as if it were a warning.

"Hey!" Ash said, teasingly outraged.

Mary-Lynnette broke apart from the hug and grinned up at Ash and kissed his cheek and then his lips. Which he kissed back shortly and then pulled away a little too quickly. Mary-Lynnette looked up and noticed that most of the crowd was gone. Just Jez, Morgead and Poppy and James and Hannah and Thierry stayed.

Mary-Lynnette knew the girl with the fiery red hair because she was a Wild Power and Mary-Lynnette was part of Circle Daybreak, and that was also how she knew. Jez smiled a brilliant smile at Mary-Lynnette and walked up to Mary-Lynnette. And Morgead stayed where he was, looking wary but calm. Mary-Lynnette knew Morgead from Circle Daybreak the same way she knew Jez, except the only difference was that she knew Jez in two different ways; Mary-Lynnette only knew Morgead in one way.

Well, Mary-Lynnette thought calmly. I'm back, world.

Ash and his soulmate and the whole group that survived—the good ones plus the ones that had been on Hunter Redfern's side—were staying at Thierry's mansion for a celebration party.

_Everyone_ from the Night World, including certain humans, except those who were loyal to Hunter, was at Thierry's mansion. Ash and Mary-Lynnette rarely had time alone together. Because most people that stayed at the mansion wanted to talk to Mary-Lynnette and ask questions like, where had she come from?; what was it like up there?; and the most asked question that was the hardest to answer was, how had she come back? She was overwhelmed and stressed but she tried not to show it.

She walked around the mansion, hand in hand with Ash. She hadn't been here before; she was curious. But she was also tired and exhausted. She needed sleep. So she went into the first bedroom she could find, not really caring that Ash was in the room with her, and flopped on her stomach onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Hannah woke up, her head aching from too much dancing and celebrating last night. Her head hurt but other than that, she felt fine. She looked around and she noticed that Thierry wasn't in the room.

Her headache throbbed and she swayed and fell back against the pillows, feeling weak and she hated it.

She started to cough and she her headache seemed to grow stronger, as if someone was hammering inside her skull. Her stomach was queasy and she felt sick. Physically sick.

She had the urge to throw up and she vomited in the wastebasket next to the bed.

She groaned, and the door opened and Thierry appeared. She smiled weakly up at him and his eyes widened. He knelt down next to the bed and touched her cheeks with the back of her hand. His eyes grew sad and worried and bottomless. Dang it, Hannah thought. And I was so close to erasing the sadness from his eyes.

He stood up and pressed a button on what looked like a keypad and spoke into the speaker above the keypad. "Nilsson, please bring up some extra strength Tylenol and extra blankets. Hannah is sick." He dropped his hand and turned around to look at Hannah. His expression was calm but there was worry in it. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her feet.

Nilsson walked into the room and put some extra blankets over Hannah and handed Thierry the Tylenol. "I hope you feel better, miss."

Hannah said hoarsely, "Thank you Nilsson."

He nodded and left the room and closed the door behind him.

Thierry said quietly, "Here's some pills." And handed her the two pills. She looked around and noticed a glass of water on the nightstand. She sat up and grabbed the glass of water. She put the pills in her mouth and drank the water and she swallowed.

She felt exhausted and Thierry pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "Rest, Hannah. Remember, I'll be here when you wake up." She fell asleep, smiling.

"I'm gonna win and you know it."

Jez was practice fighting with Morgead.

She growled, smiling. He grinned wickedly back.

"Oh yeah? And I'm supposed to let you win? I don't _think_ so!"

He aimed a kick to her left leg and she dodged by sidestepping.

She knew he wouldn't use his Power in the old days when they would fight maliciously instead of playfully, like they were now doing.

Morgead took advantage of her—she was lost in thought—and he threw himself at her and she didn't have time to sidestep; he was on top of her now. She narrowed her eyes. But smiled anyway. Her eyes relaxed and she pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed back, and the passion grew between them.

The silver thread between them grew stronger.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette and a bunch of other kids were dancing to_** Hold it Against Me **_by_, Britney Spears__**.**_ Mary-Lynnette threw her arms above her head and swayed her hips. Ash back flipped and he was breakdancing. Everyone cheered and shouted and whooped. Mary-Lynnette was dancing by herself when someone bonked her on the head and she fell unconscious.

She woke up in a van, feeling groggy but she realized what happened. She was tied up and Ash wasn't with her. _ Oh crap, where AM I?_ She thought frantically. She looked around. It appeared that she was in the back space of a van and her wrists and ankles were tied up with rope. There were no seats except for the passenger seat up front and the driver's seat.

She yelled, "Hey! What am I doing here?"

The guy in the passenger seat turned around, grinning.

"Well, for one thing, we bonked you on the head and you're here. That's how you got here."

"I said _what _am I doing here! Not _how_! Geez, are you an idiot or something? I think you _are_!" She shouted this and that only made him grin wider. "We're taking you somewhere. Don't worry; it's only going to be dangerous." He then shifted back so he was facing the front.

She started to cry, thinking of Ash. He had to have noticed I'm missing. She thought. Tears spilled down her cheeks, dripping onto her shirt. She wished Ash would somehow save her. Or at the very least, _someone_ would save her. She stopped crying, trying to get a hold of herself.

I have to wait and see what's going to happen. She thought grimly.

Though she realized later that would be a mistake. For now, though, she was patient.

Ash swore. He hit the road with his fists. He was kneeling on his hands and knees on the road. I had been an idiot, I was too busy showing off to protect her. I can't believe this is happening! He thought angrily. He had tried to stop the people that kidnapped her.

He had recognized them with a bitterness that didn't scare him at all.

They were male lamia vampires and they were going to use her. He knew they would. He had to find a way. He had to find a way to rescue her. Please, Mary-Lynnette, try to save yourself until I get there. Please. He thought grimly.

He had to find a way.

Mary-Lynnette woke up with a jolt as she felt that they were pulling onto a dirt road. She had a very bad feeling that nearly made her stop breathing.

She had to do something. She tried biting the rope, but it didn't work; it nearly made her throw up because of the taste.

She tested it just in case it wasn't as tight as it seemed it was. It wasn't.

She eventually pulled of the rope that was on her wrists and untied the rope on her ankles and she crawled to the back door. But she found that they ripped off the handles and she had no way of escaping.

They stopped though, and she sat back down. She heard feet crunch the gravel but only very, very faintly. The back doors opened and she pounced from the van and tried running until they caught her, arms locked around her like bars. They were grinning and the guy carried her to a small cabin and once they got there, they flung her on a bed.

The two guys glanced at each other and she tried getting up and running away but one of them pushed her down and suddenly sank his sharp canine-like teeth into her neck. It was painful; not glorious at all in Mary-Lynnette's opinion.

When he was done, he cut his wrist and forced her to drink his blood. She had no choice but to swallow. She could tell with a very bad feeling that they were forcing her to become one of them. But she wasn't ready.

Then after he was done biting her neck, he cut his throat and leaned down so she would suck his blood. He put a hand behind her head and again she had no choice but to drink. She felt herself falling asleep. He was smug. Then he laid her down and she fell asleep, dreaming of Ash.

A few days later, she heard someone calling her name. She was scared. But her eyes opened and she saw two male vampires grinning at her. She got up out of the ground and glanced back at where she'd been resting and she noticed she'd been resting in a burial; a simple one the vampires—she guessed—dug up.

She glanced back at the vampires, and she must have been glaring because they cringed back but stood their ground.

"So…you're one of us now. Just not lamia. You're a made vampire." One of the male vampires said.

Mary-Lynnette sighed in frustration but she ended up crying. Tears spilled out of her eyes, and she never felt so scared.

She was a made vampire now and there was nothing she could do about it.

The thought made her more depressed but she knew what—or who—could cheer her up.

Her soulmate.

She ran with speed, jumping over bushes and creeks. She found that, once she got to the mansion a while later, she found that it was hard to breathe. Really hard to breathe. As if her lungs weren't getting enough air.

She saw a human girl walk out of the mansion and, without stopping to think, she ran up to her and sank her canine-like teeth into her neck. The human girl tried to struggle, but someone pulled Mary-Lynnette off the human girl. Mary-Lynnette turned to see who it was and it was Ash. She threw her arms around his neck suddenly and cried into his shoulder.

Ash automatically wrapped his arms around her but let go for a moment to lead her to a secluded spot near the edge of the drive.

He put her hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes intently. "Who did this to you?" Ash said quietly and calmly. But Mary-Lynnette could detect a hint of anger in his tone.

"These two male vampires who kidnapped me. But I'm all right now, Ash, I…I actually like being a vampire, even though I'd only been one for a while."

Ash stared at her, again with that intent gaze, and asked, very quietly and slowly, "Are you sure this is what you wanted? Because there's no turning back."

Mary-Lynnette shook her head; he didn't understand. "Ash…yes it was against my will and my choice, but I've learned to accept it. I'd rather be a vampire that walks the earth than not be alive at all. And trust me; I've had _that _experience." She concluded, laughing a little; it was a rueful kind of laugh.

Ash nodded and smiled. Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked off together back to Thierry's mansion.

We're finally equals, both belonging to the night now. I don't mind. It feels as if I was meant for it all along. Like it was meant to be. Like I was meant to be a vampire. She thought, feeling happiness glow inside of her.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! :D Please review and tell me what you think :D Thank you so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter! :) read and review please, thanks :D**

Mary-Lynnette felt good being a vampire. She felt as if it was her destiny all along. She had thought months ago that she was meant to be human, but she realized now that she was meant to be a vampire. Though she couldn't have children, it was enough to be with Ash. At least I'm still walking the earth, Mary-Lynnette thought happily.

She was sitting on the couch in the huge living room at Thierry's mansion. To Mary-Lynnette's relief, Ash still loved her even though she was slightly different.

"Where's Lady Hannah?" She asked Ash. He replied, "Sick in bed. Thierry called a doctor—from the human world—because she had been getting worse. Still is, though the fever's dropped down a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit. Hannah says that her headache hurts—she mentioned it to me; she didn't want to worry Thierry—really bad. I think her illness is getting worse."

He didn't say anything more but Mary-Lynnette wondered if this sickness was going to make Hannah die. Good thing she's an Old Soul, Mary-Lynnette thought.

* * *

Hannah felt her headache throb painfully as if a drill was pounding through her head. She was coughing and sneezing. I hope I don't die…She thought worriedly.

That would make Thierry really sad, Hannah thought sadly.

She wished that everything would be better. And humans do get sick, she thought.

Thierry was stroking her face, tracing her features. A tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and she glanced up at his expression. His eyes struck her the most.

They were so sad and worried that Hannah's heart ached.

She hoped that everything would be all right soon. She could only hope that she would feel better so she wouldn't die young.

* * *

Jez was in Morgead's arms and he pressed her face into her red hair. Jez felt a peaceful calmness being in Morgead's arms. She couldn't imagine being without him.

My life is wonderful. Jez thought simply.

Then she heard something like a crash and a _thump_. She got up immediately and ran towards the front door—they had been sitting on the couch in the huge living room—and Morgead followed her and she knew he heard it too.

They ran out the front door, and Jez gaped at the scene.

There were two werewolves on the ground, injured, and she saw two male vampires and she recognized them from Hunter's side. She noticed they had silver in their hands and they grinned wildly.

One of them ran up to her and she also noticed they had black leather protective gloves. And they were carrying a wooden stake. Good thing I'm great at fighting, Jez thought. And then she smiled and she Morgead were fighting the two vampires.

Jez was about to stake the one vampire when he dodged and ran behind her and—unexpected to Jez—staked her in her right upper leg. She tried not to scream as the pain grew stronger—and she tried not to double over—but she couldn't help either of these things.

She fell to the ground—her back landing with an audible thud—and tears streamed down her cheeks but she didn't sob or scream. She felt herself slowly—very slowly—fading out…

Morgead stared at the vampire that staked Jez in her upper right leg with pure hatred and anger. He put on his leather protective gloves and grabbed the wooden stake from the vampire roughly and staked the vampire he was fighting in the heart. Right before the vampire faded out—there was a tiny bit of light in his eyes—Morgead growled, "You deserved it." Then he left him there to rot and ran to Jez—who had been several feet away battling the vampire who was grinning maliciously—and he glared up at the vampire and pulled out the stake that was in Jez's leg and ran towards the male vampire and staked him in the heart.

He kicked the vampire and spit on him. He deserves it. Morgead thought and he went to Jez. "Jez! Jez, c'mon! Wake up! Please! Don't leave me!" Morgead said desperately but fiercely.

"Morgead…I'm…sorry." Her eyes opened a tiny bit and she smiled at him faintly. Then her eyes closed. And Morgead stared, not wanting to believe it. No. Way. This _can't_ be happening! He thought desperately and fiercely and angrily.

He started crying. I'm insane. He thought simply, with no emotion attached to his thought. Teardrops dripped onto Jez's face.

But something amazing happened in that moment.

While Morgead was crying, and teardrops dripped onto her face, her eyes suddenly fluttered and they opened slowly and Morgead froze in shock. I swear she was dead. He thought, not believing it.

He stared into silvery-blue eyes.

She got up as easily as if she hadn't have died, or as if she had been asleep and was fully rested. She stretched her arms and she glanced down at her right upper leg and saw that the hole was gone.

Whoa. Morgead thought. He didn't feel anything but shock for just an instant and then he glanced at Jez's expression, she was shocked too.

They both stood up and they stared at each other for a moment and then the next moment…

They were holding onto each other and kissing passionately. Morgead was actually thanking the stars in his mind. And as they kissed they spoke to each other mentally..

_I'm so, so glad you're here Jezebel. I love you. Don't EVER leave me again! You know I can't live without you! _He growled mentally.

_You know it wasn't my fault! And don't EVER call me Jezebel. I thought I told you a million times NOT to call me it! _ She thought angrily and exasperatedly.

_Oh yeah? Jezebel, Jezebel, Jezebel! And there's nothing you can do about it. _

She broke off the mental connection between them and stormed off, feeling anger rise up inside her like a storm cloud.

She could hear Morgead shouting behind her, but she didn't turn back. He _knows _he isn't allowed to call me Jezebel! Geez, what more do I have to take from him? She thought, very annoyed.

She stormed inside and grabbed her I-Pod from a side table and put on the song, _**Goodbye**_ by _**Kristinia DeBarge.**_

She sat down on the leather couch, a few feet away from Mary-Lynnette and Ash were sitting. "Hey, hey, hey, goodbye!" She sang. "Na na na na! Na na na na! Hey, hey hey goodbye!" She sang. The song ended and it played the next song on the list, _**Leave out all the Rest**_ by _**Linkin Park**_. She sang along. " 'I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared. But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared." She sang slightly louder when Morgead came in the room.

She was ignoring him, trying to hide the annoying feelings that was churning inside of her. "Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed!" She kept singing and singing until Morgead shouted, "Fine! I'm sorry! I won't call you your full name again!"

Jez ran up to him and stared into his gem green eyes, which she could see was annoyed and, hidden behind the annoyance and anger, was a sincere apology.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged back. "Sorry for calling you Jezebel, Jez. I mean it." He said, actually sincerely.

Her lips curved in a smile and her head was against his chest. He pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders, and smiled slightly. Waiting for forgiveness. She smiled. And said, "You're forgiven. I love you. Don't forget that."

"I know. Don't worry; it's impossible for me to forget that. Just like it's impossible for me to forget my love for you."

Jez grinned and took his hand and pulled him to the middle of the living room. She turned on some music from the stereo and played the song, _**Live like there's no Tomorrow**_ by _**Selena Gomez.**_ They danced along, with Morgead's hands on her waist and Jez's hands on her shoulders. They danced and twirled. She smiled at Morgead and he grinned back.

Jez had never felt so happy.

* * *

Aw, Morgead and Jez are a sweet couple, Mary-Lynnette thought in amazement.

She was sitting on the couch next to Ash, and their hands were intertwined. She smiled at Ash and he smiled back.

Mary-Lynnette felt...well, she felt calm and at peace. She didn't just feel happy. She felt every positive emotion. She glanced down at her clothes and gaped.

"_Dang_ it!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What?" Ash said in a confused tone.

"My clothes! They're all _dirty!_" She groaned but then she realized she really didn't care. She smiled again and glanced at Ash, who was looking confused and surprised at her change of mood. She grinned and laughed.

His eyebrows pushed together in major confusion. She kept laughing. She didn't need to say she felt joyful and giddy and happy.

It was obvious to people who knew her.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and review please :D I'll write more as soon as possible! To those who reviewed: **

**Thank you! XD I appreciate it! Bye for now :) ~TeamVampireAcademy15**


	7. The feeling is mutual

**Author's Note: it's more than likely I'll add Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely into this chapter. And it's also more than likely that there would be more scenes on them almost more than Mary-Lynnette and Ash. I've noticed something. I think I'm addicted to writing stories. :D lol! Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy! And yes, there's still gonna be scenes of Mary-Lynnette and Ash. :) And a few other couples from the books :D Okay…lol…HERE'S the chapter! xD**

Mary-Lynnette was standing on a hill, staring up at the stars. She was on _her_ hill. In Briar Creek. She sighed, missing Ash. She hadn't told him where she was when she left Las Vegas for a while.

Her heart ached. She missed Ash but she knew she would decide when she wanted to go back.

After all, she was a part of Circle Daybreak. She had to go back sometime. She sighed again and turned around and she heard a rustling in the bushes, near Ash's old home. Near Burdock Farm. She automatically shifted into a crouch and she stared at the bush with a confused and suspicious expression.

She straightened up out of her crouch as she saw who it was.

It was Ash. She kept her face smooth as he walked up to her.

He glared at her but it was with worry. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving somewhere?" He nearly shouted and she glanced down at her feet, feeling awkward.

"Because…" She began slowly. "I wanted some relief. I wanted to see the stars without any shiny flashing lights in the way. I'm sorry that I upset you but I'm fine." She glanced up at his eyes and they were glowing glacier green.

He nodded slowly, lost in thought. Then he snapped back to reality. "Oh. But why didn't you _tell _me?" He said, annoyed that she avoided the question.

She sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll tell you. Geez. I didn't tell you because I was…afraid you'd make me stay." She glanced down at her feet. Tears sprang to her eyes and to her embarrassment they spilled over, but she didn't bother wiping them away.

"Mary-Lynnette…" Ash whispered.

"What?" She whispered.

"I wouldn't make you stay. I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to. I wouldn't do that to you. I love you."

She peered up at him through her hair. "I know. I'm acting childish. I'm ready to go back to Vegas." She lied but she worked hard to keep it from showing. He frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly. He was searching her face intently and for a moment, Mary-Lynnette thought that he could see through her lie. But then he shrugged and smiled crookedly, easily.

He took her hand and they ran through the forest and she glanced back at Briar Creek surreptitiously. Ash didn't seem to notice. She shot a look at him and he grinned at her. But his eyes were the color of orange flames.

I think he saw through my lie, he just didn't say anything. Oh man…I'm gonna get it. She thought grimly.

Maggie was standing on the edge of the cliff, the very exact spot where she saw Delos Redfern for the first time. She knew where Delos was at the moment; he was in the castle, doing some things. She didn't know what those 'things' were, but she knew she shouldn't butt in. She shut her eyes and she felt the cool breeze blow her hair gently around her face.

That was when it happened.

She felt the cliff edge crumble under her and she opened her eyes quickly and she saw that the cliff edge was cracking and she tried to run back, but it kept crumbling underneath her feet and she started to fall until she grabbed the edge to hold on to. Then that started to crumble.

And the next thing she knew, she was falling. It was about a couple hundred feet from the cliff edge to the ground. And then she had the breath to scream.

"Delos! Help!" She doubted he could hear her but she tried screaming harder and louder. "DELOS REDFERN! HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE!" She tried to send it to him mentally but again she had her doubts about him not hearing her.

_DELOS! PLEASE HELP ME! I'M FALLING! PLEASE! _

By the time her throat hurt and tears stinging in her eyes, she saw Delos running to where the cliff edge had been and he would have fallen if he hadn't scooted on his heels to make him stop.

He glanced around both ways, as if he was looking cars coming on a crosswalk. Then he was about to jump until Maggie screamed, "Don't you DARE! I don't CARE if I die! I want you to know Delos…I..." She broke off as she crashed into a river, and she felt as if she crashed into ice. That was how cold it was.

She felt herself gliding along the river; she tried to struggle but she soon grew weak. At one point, her head was above the water, and she was gasping and choking and breathing in as much air as possible, and then her head was underwater again. She felt as if she were going to die.

_Please…I want Delos safe…I don't care if I die…the world's more important than a silly, useless girl… _Maggie thought.

She felt herself drowning and she thought right before she went even farther down, _I love…you…Delos…_

Delos stared in horror as he watched Maggie crash into the river. He didn't have time to think; he only acted. Besides, he wouldn't really get hurt, would he? And even if he did, and he rescued Maggie…Well, he would have to wait and see.

He planted his feet more firmly on the ground and then jumped forward into the open air. He spread his arms out and then, within moments, he plunged into the water.

He soon got over the cold icy shock and kept swimming until he would find Maggie. He didn't give up.

Maggie woke up. She was freezing and she found herself lying on pebbles and sharp rocks. She felt the river splash on her feet and ankles. She didn't know where Delos was and she huddled up, trying to keep warm somehow.

She shed a few tears but that was all. She got up, and she clenched her fists and bowed her head. She relaxed her hands and raised her head as she walked, trying to find Delos.

_Delos, where ARE you?_ Maggie thought desperately.

After walking a long time in the forest, she collapsed and she missed Delos so much that it literally made it hard for her to breathe.

She was almost asleep when she heard footsteps crunching in the bushes in front of her. She stood up too fast and she almost fell until strong arms caught her. She glanced up at him and she grinned weakly.

It was Delos.

Relief swelled in her as she was staring at Delos. He stared at her with the same emotion, except that his expression was also of love and tenderness.

She smiled weakly again and then she fainted.

….

Maggie awoke in Delos's bedroom and she felt refreshed. Delos wasn't in the room, but she saw a tray of breakfast on the dresser against the right wall. She slid off the bed and walked to the dresser and saw that it had all the makings of a good breakfast. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, orange juice—she knew it was freshly squeezed—and hash browns and even a glass of milk.

She was too hungry to not eat it. She finished within fifteen minutes and Delos walked in the room right when she was drinking the remains of the milk. She put the glass down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Delos walked straight towards her, and he immediately leaned down to kiss her lips. Maggie kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Delos pulled her gently—not breaking the kiss—to the bed. He sat down with her on his lap and he pulled away slightly to look at her.

She gazed into his yellow, burning, golden eyes and felt happiness and a sense of _belonging_ within her. She also felt immensely relieved that she was alive. And that she was with Delos.

"I love you. Not because of your looks; but because you're…well…_you_. You've changed so much that sometimes I feel amazed, Delos. Because I love you, I feel like I belong with you." Maggie said, awe

Delos smiled and she could tell from his expression that he put the words in his heart. He put his lips to her ear and said, in a bare whisper, "The feeling is mutual."

…..

Mary-Lynnette and Ash arrived in Las Vegas and as they stepped off the plane, they walked together towards the streets, hand in hand. Mary-Lynnette didn't care who saw. She knew she could do anything at the moment. To protect those she loves. She knew that she'd do anything to protect the world and those she loves. She knew she would make it through it all as long as she was with Ash.

As long as I'm with Ash, I will fight for him and those I care about and I will fight to protect the world. She thought with a fierce protectiveness that nearly overwhelmed her.

….

Rashel and Quinn arrived at their apartment. Rashel was almost completely healed from the attack by the two male vampires who had been on Hunter Redfern's side. She was glad they got killed.

They walked in and she immediate flopped down on the first couch she could see; she was exhausted; it was a long day, Rashel thought. Then she fell asleep, somehow feeling Quinn's body next to hers as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter :D I hope ya liked it! Review, please, and tell me what you think :) **

_Songs played during the writing/editing of this chapter_

_E.T-Katy Perry_

_Code-Lyoko Theme: A World Without Danger_

_Round & Round-Selena Gomez_

_Who Says-Selena Gomez_

_Perfect(Radio-Edited-Clean-Version-)-P!nk_

_Hold it against me-Britney Spears_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**This is my 8****th**** chapter already? Huh, that's awesome xD Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and review :) Thanks a lot for reading this story so far; I appreciate it xD okay here's the chapter ;) Enjoy!**

Mary-Lynnette felt guilty as Ash sat there beside her, holding her close. She groaned and pressed her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! For lying to you…I didn't _want _to go back to Vegas! I'm so sorry!" She cried guiltily.

She could feel him stroking her hair. "It's okay, Mare, it's fine. Don't worry. 'Sides, I was just waiting for you to admit it. Not that I'm mad at you for lying to me. It's no big deal. " He added when she glanced up with a guilty look on her face. She sighed in relief and cuddled closer to Ash, and he tightened his arms around her.

Mary-Lynnette had never felt so relieved.

* * *

Claire Goddard—Jez's cousin—felt loneliness ache in her heart. She sighed as she stared out the bus window. She was taking the bus home. She had been walking the streets in San Francisco and she didn't have her car because it was being repaired. She sighed again, feeling the ache of loneliness in her heart grow stronger.

She hadn't ever felt so alone before. The sun was setting beyond the western horizon. She wished…she wished she had someone to share her life with. To be there for her. Now that Jez was gone, she had nothing to do. She felt a tear slide down her face but she didn't bother wiping it away. Okay, I admit it. I actually miss Jez. But that's not why I feel lonely. I wish that I had a best friend…to share my…my life with. She thought, and she felt desperate.

The bus arrived at her house and she walked off, feeling the stares on her but she didn't really care.

She walked off the bus and she didn't realize at first that, as she started walking towards her house, someone was following her.

She walked in the house and she went straight to the kitchen to grab a snack. She saw a note on the fridge. She went over to the fridge and read the note.

_Your dad and I are on a date and your brother is at his friend's house. So you have the house to yourself for a while. I trust you enough that you won't burn it down. NO parties. I love you, _

_Mom._

Claire didn't feel like smiling and when she turned around, she screamed. She stared at the boy who stared back. Her eyes widened, and she reached behind her for something to hit him with.

He smiled ruefully. "I apologize for rudely walking in your house, but I _had _to see you. My name is Hugh Davis and I'm pretty sure Jez has told you about me." Claire nodded slowly, absently, and she stopped searching for something to hit him with. She recognized him. And as she stared into his eyes, she felt the loneliness slowly fade. He was a whole head taller than her—she was short for her age—and she reached out a hand to shake his hand.

There was only a very brief hesitation but he shook her hand. Then the electricity ran up Claire's arm, shocking her as if lightning had went through her but not burning her. She felt her eyes widen impossibly and she pulled back her hand quickly.

The electricity was gone almost as soon as it had come.

She saw shock in Hugh's eyes but it turned to recognition. Silence filled the room and then Claire felt embarrassed. As if feeling electricity running up her arm happened every day and it was something to be ashamed of.

Hugh broke the silence. "We're soulmates. Wow. I didn't expect that. But Claire…I…I've liked you for a while. I even loved you. Still do." He said with a quiet intensity.

Claire didn't say anything for a long time. Then she asked, "Soulmates? What's that?"

"It's when you're destined be with someone for eternity, forever, and there's only one soulmate for you. It's like…I don't know…it's like merging together like two drops of water. You're bound together, meant to _be_ together forever. You're meant to be with that someone forever even if that someone or you die. You're still soulmates." He concluded with that same quietness in his voice.

Claire blushed and then she heard a car pull up in the driveway and she said, "You have to go! I'll lead you to the door, so Mom and Dad don't think you're some stalker."

She took his hand and led him to the door and they walked out the door. Claire stood on the porch, waving goodbye, and Hugh waved back, mouthing, "let's talk later" and she nodded once. And he walked off, right when the moon began to show itself.

Her mom and dad opened the car doors and got out and she knew they would ask questions about Hugh Davis.

* * *

They were sitting in the living room—which they rarely use—and Claire was sitting on the couch and her parents were sitting on the loveseat, which was against the living room window, opposite from the couch.

Her dad spoke first. "So, Claire, who was that boy you were waving to?"

Claire said calmly, "Hugh Davis."

Her mom spoke next. "Hugh Davis? Hmm. Wasn't he the boy that nearly died from a wolf attack?"

Claire nodded yes.

She saw her parents exchange glances and Claire spoke to defend Hugh.

"He's really a nice guy to be around. A soft talker, sure, but he's gentle, and kind, and cu—" She broke off abruptly. She had been about to say the word, "cute". She grinned at her parents brightly—a little _too_ brightly—and she half ran to her room.

She lay down on her bed, relieved that she was tired. She fell asleep smiling and she dreamt of Hugh Davis.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette was dreaming.

In her dream was two vampire children—about five or six years old—running around. Ash was holding hands with Mary-Lynnette and Ash had stopped aging at 19 years old. Only a couple years older than Mary-Lynnette.

She was a made vampire in her dream—like she was when she was awake—and she felt joyful and happy in her dream. Then the dream shifted slightly. The vampire children were about ten years old and their parents watched them hunt deer and elk.

The dream shifted again and Ash and Mary-Lynnette were still looking young, as their children grew up into teenagers.

Then the dream faded out into white and Mary-Lynnette woke up. That was interesting, she thought. She was lying next to Ash in their bed in their apartment in Las Vegas.

She closed her eyes again—trying not to picture the dream—and she fell asleep dreamlessly this time.

Maggie felt eyes on her back as she walked from the store—carrying groceries—and across the crosswalk. Okay; I'm starting to feel as if I'm being stalked. She thought.

She kept walking and stared straight ahead and she tried to focus on not tripping so she wouldn't drop the groceries.

She was humming the tune to **What Hurts the Most** by_** Rascal Flatts**_. She felt comforted by humming, even though her fear grew. She felt as if someone following her. Geez, this crosswalk is long. She thought a little impatiently.

But then someone grabbed her from behind and she got the breath knocked out of her and she couldn't scream. She glanced up and it was a male vampire who was grinning down at her. Another vampire, who was female, was next to him. She grinned too. A malicious grin, she thought.

And then he swept her in his arms so fast that the movement made her dizzy and another vampire bonked her on the head hard enough for her to fade into unconsciousness.

Maggie woke up in a darkened room. But it wasn't so dark that it'd be impossible to see; there was some light from the window, faint light, probably the moon, Maggie thought.

Her head throbbed but other than that she felt fine. She wasn't tied up but it didn't look like there was any way to escape. There was a sort of window but it was metal—they must have replaced the glass with metal so people wouldn't be able to get out of the window easily, Maggie thought—and a frame. There wasn't a window slider that would let in fresh air; it was hot and stuffy in the room, and Maggie felt sweat slide down her back.

Then the door opened and Maggie stood up and ran to the door and who she saw froze Maggie right in the middle of the room.

Lily Redfern. Hunter's daughter. Maggie's eyes bulged and she slowly backed away. Then the two male vampires walked in the room lazily and they were grinning wildly and maliciously. Maggie's back was against the wall now and they were prowling towards her.

She shut her eyes, hoping that death would come as quickly as possible.

But they never attacked. They were about to, yes, but something stopped them. Or someone.

Delos Redfern came running into the room with an angry and furious expression on his face. He was wearing protective leather gloves that went up to his forearms and he was holding a wooden stake in his right hand.

He ran up to Lily Redfern—who stared at him with fury and shock—and he staked her in the heart before she could say anything. Lily Redfern's body fell limp the floor. Then he went to the female vampire—who hissed and she tried to put up a fight but Delos was stronger. He staked her in the heart efficiently and effortlessly. Her body fell to the floor, obviously limp. Then he went to the male vampire—who put up a fight more than his sidekick—and Delos eventually staked the enemy he had been fighting in the heart and the enemy fell to the floor, his body limp.

Delos wasn't even sweating. He straightened up and brushed off his pants and shirt and he glanced up at Maggie, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

The feelings inside of Maggie were chaotic. There was a silence between them. Then Delos walked slowly towards Maggie and he gazed into her sorrel-brown eyes. He slowly lifted his left hand to stroke her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, Maggie." Delos said slowly and quietly.

Maggie had tears in her eyes and she was shaking with fear and relief. She pressed her face into Delos's chest for relief and she started to sob. Why did I have to watch that? Why do all these bad things happen to me? She thought and she mentally kicked herself for not walking fast enough on the crosswalk.

Delos pulled back, keeping his hands on her shoulders, and he stared at her with a worried look on his face. Worried and concerned about a stupid, ordinary girl. Maggie thought grimly. I'm not worthy enough to be his soulmate.

A wordless communication passed between them and Delos nodded and they walked out of the room and it led to outside. They were standing in an alley and they walked off into the night.

Mary-Lynnette felt as if she could float on air. She was pregnant somehow and she never believed it would be possible. She had done it—made love—with Ash a few months ago. She felt happier than anyone else. She hadn't told Ash she was pregnant yet. She didn't know how he would react.

All she knew for the moment, she was going to be a mother. She felt delighted and happy.

She was sitting on the couch in her apartment—it was a simple apartment, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and a decent sized living room and a kitchen with a tiled floor. The walls around the living room were a light blue with dark green moldings. She was cradling her stomach when Ash walked in from hunting.

He smiled at her and she stood up to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as possible. He kissed back, their lips moving together, and she pulled back to look at his changing-color eyes. His eyes were bright green. He stared into her eyes, and she said happily,

"I'm pregnant! I know; it's surprising to me too. It was supposed to be impossible. But I am! I went to the witches—you know, Thea and Grandma Harman—and they confirmed it! Can you believe it?"

He stared at her with a shocked expression. But he didn't look angry or upset. His lips curved slowly into a grin. "Really? I'm…I'm gonna be a dad? I can't believe it!" He wrapped his arms around Mary-Lynnette's waist and spun her around in the air.

They were both ecstatic.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think on this chapter! Thank you! :) **


	9. The missing piece was filled

**Author's Note**

**I really, REALLY, **_**REALLY**_** hope you'll like this chapter! :D I'll **_**try**_** to make it long, but who knows? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! :) Thanks! **

**~TeamVampireAcademy15**

Maggie was playing soccer at the park. She was against the other team. And then a boy on the other team kicked the ball so hard that it somehow hit Maggie in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She dropped onto her knees and she vaguely heard a boy laughing.

Maggie clenched her teeth to keep from crying, but tears spilled out of her eyes and she rolled onto her back. She still couldn't get her breath back.

The boy stopped laughing and she noticed through the tears that he was glaring at her. He grabbed her shoulders and dragged her off and she struggled weakly. He dropped her behind the bleachers and started beating her up. She tried to scream but she couldn't get the breath to, because he kicked her stomach hard enough for her to get the breath knocked out of her again.

He punched her left eye and kept hurting her enough for her to fade slowly into unconsciousness...

But before she did she saw Delos walk up menacingly behind the boy.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Maggie woke up in a white room and she realized that she was in the hospital. She had bandages all over and she felt weak. She hated being weak.

I should have fought him, I'm not strong. She thought grimly. I'm weak. I always have been. I'm nobody special. I guess I've always been a pessimist, well, not always. I hate being weak.

Delos walked in the room and grabbed one of the plastic hospital chairs that was against the wall and dragged it as close to Maggie's bed as possible.

He stared at her and she noticed his expression was full of so much pain and grief and endless worry—which showed mostly in his eyes—that her heart stopped for an instant. Then it started up again.

Her heart ached from seeing his expression. "Maggie…" He whispered. "You don't know how worried I've been. That idiot that beat you up. Well, let's just say he's pretty badly…burned."

Maggie stared wide-eyed at him. Then she said angrily in a whisper, "You used the blue fire on him? Why? Why, Delos? I mean, you shouldn't be that worried about me. Actually, you shouldn't be worried about me at _all. _I'm weak. I'm not strong. And if I am, it's because of luck. I can't believe you burned him with blue fire. He could be dead! I'm also nobody spec—"

He cut her off but putting a hand to her mouth. He said with an intensity that matched hers, "You _are _special Maggie. You don't know_ how _special you are. And I'm not saying that to cheer you up. It's a statement of fact. C'mon Maggie, stop beating yourself up emotionally. It's pointless and it's just plain stupid. You're acting stupid when you say you're no one special Maggie. That is not true. You _are _special. Don't _ever _forget that."

Maggie wiped her tears with the backs of her hands. She glanced at Delos sideways. "Fine…I believe you. But I hope this bad luck I keep getting goes away." She muttered, annoyed.

She folded her arms across her chest and she felt very annoyed. Stupid bad luck. She thought angrily.

Delos smiled but it was rueful and partly amused. "You're also stubborn. I forgot to mention that in my speech." She hit him on the shoulder and he grinned and Maggie noticed his expression was warm and tender and amused. She grinned back, happy to see him happy.

* * *

Mary-Lynnette and Ash were trying to figure out when the due date was and what the gender was going to be.

They decided to go to the witches.

When Ash and Mary-Lynnette arrived at Grandma Harman's store, they walked in and looked around the shop. Thea was behind the counter, sweeping and she looked up at their arrival.

She smiled gently. "Welcome. Let me guess, you need to figure out when the due date is and what the gender is going to be. Well, follow me." She gestured to follow her and they did.

They walked through the bead curtains that led to a sort of living room, with a couch and a long table in front of the couch.

There was also a part of the room that had a plastic curtain—the kind you see in hospital rooms—that was around a bed with railings. Again, the kind you see in hospital rooms. There was also a monitor next to the bed.

Mary-Lynnette lay down on the bed and Thea put some cold gel over Mary-Lynnette's stomach. Except Thea added a little bit of powder in the gel.

She rubbed it on her stomach with a probe—that was what it was called—and Thea turned on the monitor. She gasped quietly but it was in amazement. "You're having twins, Mary-Lynnette. Congratulations." Thea said gently. She smiled down at Mary-Lynnette.

Mary-Lynnette got up after Thea said she could leave and Mary-Lynnette ran out to the living room, to where Ash was waiting.

She said excitedly to Ash, "We're gonna be parents of twins, Ash! _Twins!_" She screamed and she saw he was grinning and asking, "Really?" She nodded and screamed again. They walked out with their hands intertwined and Mary-Lynnette smiled the whole way to the apartment.

* * *

Mark was happy for Mary-Lynnette, she had sent him a letter saying Mark was going to be an uncle. But he felt bad for his dad. He never went fishing anymore. He rarely sits in front of the TV to eat dinner, Mark thought.

If only Mare knew that how much he missed her. A tear slid down his cheek but he hastily wiped it away. He knew what she was now. She had explained it all in the letter.

She's a made vampire. Yet she's gonna have twins. Man, this whole world is messed up. Mark thought.

* * *

Jade sank her fangs into the neck of an elk and she drank until she was full. As soon as she was done, she was going to see Mark. She felt full after a few minutes of drinking.

She kicked the elk into the bushes and hastily buried it with dirt and then she ran to meet up with Mark.

Jade saw that Mark was waiting for her at the edge of the hill next to Burdock Farm. Jade ran into his arms. She felt comfort and peacefulness just being in his arms. She felt as if there had been a missing piece of her while she was away from Mark. Now that she was in his arms, she felt happier.

Like the missing piece was filled.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you so much for reading! xD review please :) I hope you liked this chapter :D**


	10. eternity

**Author's Note**

_**Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you **_**so much for the reviews! They made my day :) I'm definitely gonna try to make this as long as I can make it! **

**You're probably gonna find out the genders of Mary-Lynnette's and Ash's twin babies in this chapter since, well, I didn't really put in the genders in the last chapter, even though I said otherwise. Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't really paying attention lol. Well, review if you want and thanks for reading my story so far :)**

**Here's the chapter! :)**

Mary-Lynnette felt as if she could float on air. She was going to be a mother. Of twins. And most of all, Ash was okay with it. I can't believe this is happening! Not that I want it to change. I just can't believe Ash is _okay_ with me being pregnant and not just that he's okay with it; he's _happy!_ Ecstatic! Oh my gosh. I love my life! I may be a vampire, but I don't care. I get to be with Ash forever! I'm more than happy; I feel as if I'm floating on air.

She thought and her mood was uplifted. She felt as if she could handle anything that came to her.

She was that happy.

Right now, she was at Grandma Harman's store. She was in the same part of the room with the long desk that she had been in before.

Thea squirted the gel onto Mary-Lynnette's stomach, and rubbed it around with a probe. "Okay…I see the two little babies on the screen, and….the one on the left is a boy…and the one on the right is a girl! Congratulations, you're having a boy and a girl!" Thea said warmly.

Mary-Lynnette grinned and she couldn't wait to tell Ash. "Thanks, Thea." Mary-Lynnette said gratefully.

"You bet. Come again in a month to see the babies progression."

" 'Kay. See you later."

"Bye, Mary-Lynnette."

Mary-Lynnette got up and half ran to where Ash was waiting. She was grinning at him.

"We're having a boy and a girl, Ash! Isn't that amazing?" Mary-Lynnette squealed excitedly.

"Awesome! That is amazing! I'm so glad we're soulmates, Mare. We're gonna be parents! And…I have something I want to ask you."Ash said.

"What?" Mary-Lynnette was confused.

Ash got down on one knee and Mary-Lynnette gasped quietly. Her eyes widened as he held out a hand and on his palm was a diamond ring in a small black velvet ring box. **A/N I can't remember what the container is called to hold a ring, so…yeah. I'll just go with 'box'.**

"Mary-Lynnette Carter..."

"Yeah?" She managed to get out in a whisper.

"Will you marry me?"

A moment of silence. Then…

"Yes!" She screamed. He put on the ring on her third finger on her left hand. He stood up to cradle her face between his hands and he leaned his head down to kiss her lips. She kissed back passionately, fiercely, and she locked her arms around his neck.

She felt rapturously exalted. 

They walked out of the store, hands intertwined.

She had never felt this feeling before.

…..

Maggie was relieved. Ever since she was able to leave the hospital, she hadn't had a single stroke of bad luck yet. Or maybe there's no yet. Maybe I won't have any more bad luck, she thought. And hope grew inside of her like a flower.

Maybe my bad luck being gone will stay gone. She thought, hopeful.

She was lying on her bed in her messy room, and Delos was coming to meet her parents. I hope he doesn't forget to wear normal clothes. She thought nervously.

She heard a doorbell ring and she flinched, her heart hammering inside her chest.  
She got up off her bed and ran out her room and down the hall and Miles had already answered the door.

Delos was standing in the entrance hall and Maggie was surprised to see he was wearing dark faded jeans—which looks surprisingly good on him, Maggie thought—and a white t-shirt with a pattern of skateboards and black flowers.

Maggie ran back to her room and she lay down on her bed, thinking. He actually looked good in that outfit. Well, he always looks good. Wait, when have I cared about looks?

She was right; she never cared about the physical appearance of somebody before. But it's _Delos_, a calm voice said in her mind.

His dark hair ruffling in the wind, his tall figure, his yellow eyes that burn intensely whenever he's staring at you. You have to admit that's true. The calm voice said stubbornly.

Yeah, I guess. She thought, not really denying what the voice said.

There was a knock on her door that made her jump again.

She jumped up off the bed and walked to the door, and opened it. She arched an eyebrow. Delos was standing there, his expression unreadable. "You have to knock?" She said, her eyebrow still raised.

He sighed very quietly, a small smile on his face.

"In case you haven't heard, Maggie, it's called being _polite_."

Maggie glared. Delos chuckled. "May I come in, or not?"

"You're the prince, Delos, what do you think?"

He walked in without answering. He glanced around the room with an expression of mild surprise but then he grinned at her.

"Do you always keep your room messy?" He asked calmly but Maggie could tell there was a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. I hate cleaning. It's boring and stupid. And it wastes time." Maggie said simply. He walked towards Maggie and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and spun her in the air.

"Whoaaaaaa!" Maggie shouted but it wasn't in dismay; it was in surprise.

He put her down on the ground and he grinned.

She felt a dizziness that would have made her fall if not for Delos holding her. She waited till the world righted itself then she said, "Why'd you spin me in the air, Delos?" He flashed another grin and replied, "For the fun of it. And I like holding you. You're warm and sweet and gentle…"

"Off subject much?" Maggie arched an eyebrow again.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her lips. So this is the perfect kiss, so sweet and gentle and full of love that my heart feels as if it's swelling, Maggie thought.

She pulled back slightly so she could look at him. His yellow eyes looked as if they were burning flames. Intense, Maggie thought.

She pulled away from his arms and kept his hand and they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

Maggie's parents were sitting on the couch in the living room and Maggie led Delos towards the living room.

Maggie's dad stood up, looking confused, but then Maggie noticed realization form in her dad's eyes.

He narrowed his eyes very slightly, and Maggie barely noticed.

"Mom…Dad, this is…um…" She struggled to find the right word to describe how she and Delos were together. Since for obvious reasons, I can't just tell them we're soulmates. Maggie thought.

"Fiancee." Delos said abruptly. Maggie's face went red almost immediately.

Her parents looked surprise and they exchanged wary and shocked glances.

Delos explained in a smooth voice, "We've known each other for a long time, we met at a local store several months back and I realized that I had to get to know Maggie. I know this is all of a sudden, but I love her with all my heart and I will take care of her and protect her with my life. So, instead of asking you for your hand, sir," He looked at Maggie's dad—who still looked surprised. "I'm asking you for your blessing." He was about to say more but Maggie cut in, her feelings angry and pleased.

She worked hard to keep her voice calm. She decided to play along. "Yeah, we're getting married. I love him too, Dad. Mom, please, I can tell you're about to say, 'She's only 17' but the thing is Mom, Dad, I'm r-ready for this. I'm ready to marry him." Her parents didn't seem to notice when she'd stuttered.

Her dad sighed and walked up to Maggie, shooting a suspicious glance at Delos who was lost in thought.

Maggie's dad put his hands on Maggie's shoulders.

"All right, sweetheart, but as long as you're not playing us—you know how I hate when people lie to me—and it really is true, you have my blessing. "

He added in a whisper, leaning down to Maggie's ear, "Just good luck trying to convince your mom."

He stood in front of Delos and Maggie's dad held out his hand to him and Delos shook it.

Maggie sighed.

…..

Maggie's parents were out on a date and Miles knew they wanted to be alone, so he went to his room.

Maggie and Delos were standing in the middle of the living room.

"_Why_ did you tell them I was your Fiancee? That's a lie! When did I become your Fiancee? Why did you have to play this silly game? You are such a jerk! I can't believe you lied to my parents! You know what? Just get out! Please! I…I need to explain to my parents when they get home…" She sat down on the couch, breathless from yelling.

"Maggie...what if….what if it doesn't have to be fake? What if…I really did ask you to marry me? What would you say? And I regret lying to your parents, but it wouldn't be exactly a lie, if…well…if we really were getting married…."

She stared at him as if he was speaking a foreign language in a monkey suit.

"_What are you talking about?_" Maggie said in an exasperated voice.

He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He gazed intently into her eyes as he said, "I'm talking about us being married, Maggie."

Maggie was speechless. She felt her cheeks redden and her heart beat fast against her ribs. She looked away from his gaze and after a moment of silence, she blurted out, "I'm only seventeen!"

"Maggie….We're soulmates, but it's up to you. It's your choice. Will you marry me?" He asked slowly, enunciating each word but not in a way that made her think that he thought she was dumb. A little more like melodrama, Maggie thought. In his left palm, was a red velvet container—the kind that holds engagement rings, Maggie thought—and he gently opened it with his other hand, between his index finger and thumb, and it revealed a specially made ring. It was almost all silver; a square diamond stone in the middle of the ring and tiny cut facets of green emeralds embedded on the band. It's beautiful, Maggie thought.

"Yes. I will." Maggie said simply.

"Are you positive?" Maggie understood that he just wanted to be sure of her choice.

"Yes. And yeah, I really do want to marry you. We _are_ soulmates after all. And just so you know, I love the ring. It's beautiful." She smiled.

He smiled back.

He slid the ring on her third finger of her left hand.

She didn't feel anything but amazement and happiness.

Of course, she felt her love for Delos grow stronger and brighter.

As if nothing would get in their way.

Mary-Lynnette had the babies. It had been a short labor and there had been no pain involved.

Well, she was a vampire, after all. But she didn't mind. She was a mother now and she loved her precious and beautiful babies. "Let's name the girl, Emma. Is that okay with you, Ash?"

"Of course, Mare. By the way, I love you. And our children too. Let's name our handsome baby boy—who looks a lot like me—Aaron. That's okay with you, right?"

Mary-Lynnette nodded in agreement. "Aaron is a wonderful name and yeah, he does have your Ash blond hair and color changing eyes."

"Emma looks like a lot like you too. There are many different comparisons, and she does have your eyes, and she is so beautiful and adorable. Just like her mother."

Mary-Lynnette blushed a little. She changed the subject. They were at their apartment sitting on the couch with Ash holding Emma and Mary-Lynnette holding Aaron. "You know, I miss the old days sometimes. How are your sisters doing? Do they know they're aunts?"

"Yeah, they know and last I checked, they were doing fine and Jade is happy with Mark and Rowan and Kestrel are living with Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah for a while. Possibly permanently."

Mary-Lynnette nodded. "Okay. That's nice. Let me guess, you told them that they were going to be aunts without my knowledge?"

"Yep. So they know and they're happy for you." He smiled.

She nodded and she grew tired and after putting their babies in their cribs, Mary-Lynnette laid down on the couch next to Ash and she fell asleep, dreaming of her eternity with Ash and her children.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review, if you want to! Thanks for reading my story so far! I appreciate it! :D**

**~TeamVampireAcademy15**


End file.
